Anthea Luin
For Use In: General purpose RPs, could be a Sitter. Name: Anthea Luin (NSW) Age: 97 Place of Origin: Four Kings, Andor Face: Full and expressive. Her full lips are usually pursed in displeasure, however. Eyes: Greyish-blue Hair: Blonde, waist-length; dead straight Height: 6’3 Build: Curvaceous – she is quite attractive, and knows it very well. In fact, it has been one of the things she has used to attract Male Channelers to her before she brought them back to the Tower chained and shielded. Personality: Anthea has a quick temper, and an extremely superior attitude to anyone not Red. This even extends to Red Aspirants, treating them much as though they are already Red. Those few who have changed their mind have learnt the true weight of her wrath. Smile She is extremely nice to novices and Accepted, though, until they declare for another Ajah. Once this has happened, she barely considers them worth her time. = Character History = Before the Tower Parents: Her father was the fifth Luin son to own and run the Crying Woman Inn, which did quite well for itself. Because of the first owner’s daughter becoming Aes Sedai, it became a tradition for the women of the family to test at the Tower. There had been several women who tested true, but only one other between Calia and Anthea had stayed at the Tower for any decent amount of time. Siblings: Two Sisters, Serenla and Carlina, and a brother Josef. Childhood: Anthea grew up in the Inn, quite well off. She always had a slightly superior attitude – being the eldest child it was expected that she would take the reins of the Inn until she got married. She was being trained for this when, at age 15, her aunt took her to the Tower, as she would bring Anthea’s sisters when they reached that age. Coming to the Tower Anthea looked up in awe at the massive structure that had been getting larger and larger with every day that passed. The city itself was massive, and incredibly beautiful, but there was no doubt about what it was that dominated the skyline, and probably the people’s minds most of the time. She looked at her Aunt nervously, who merely nodded and smiled. It was something that all the Luin women went through, even if most of them had little or no ability. Once they had reached the Mistress of Novices office, Anthea was on her own. “Come in…” The brisk voice reached her ears, and she opened the door, taking a seat. “I wish to test for the ability to Channel, Aes Sedai.” The woman nodded at her. “I want you to look at this stone.” She pulled out a big clear stone, which was shining with a dull light inside. ”Concentrate on it…” The light started pulsing, and Anthea sat, mesmerised, watching it. This seemed to go on for an eternity, with them both looking at the stone intently. Finally, the pulses stopped, and one last, feeble flash was seen. “Congratulations, you can learn to channel. Now, if you will tell me your name?” “Anthea Luin, from Four Kings.” The Mistress of Novices nodded. ”I am Mellyn al'Baya, of the Brown Ajah. Now, if you go to this room, you will receive your novice whites. Then, go to this room – it will be yours until you are raised Accepted.” Anthea nodded, looking down at the slip of paper, then curtsied, leaving the room. She quickly told her aunt the news, telling her that she would write regularly. Then, she left to find her novice whites, never looking back. Novicehood Anthea initially hated the Tower. She was only there for family tradition, which made things difficult, especially with the amount of chores she was expected to do. However, when she started learning to Channel, everything changed. The sheer joy of it changed her entire demeanor, and she became extremely hungry to learn more. She was punished several times for Channeling unsupervised, only stopping after a short stint in the Farm. She spent lots of time learning about the different Ajahs. At first, she spent some time with the Green Ajah, since her relative was a member. She was so disgusted by the attitude of some of the younger Greens, though, especially about men, that she quickly ruled them out. It was only two years into her novicehood that she made the decision to become Red Ajah. She had met a woman who had changed her life – a young Red named Larina, who was involved with a group of women who had brought a poor young man from Tarabon back to the Tower to be gentled. Larina stopped to talk to the novice who was so interested in the trial and gentling, and indeed would have the strength to sever a man single-handedly, if she kept up her training. The training started, and continued on until the day of Anthea’s raising, after eight years as novice. Acceptedhood Anthea’s raising was painful for her, and confirmed her decision to become a Red Sister – in her future arch she saw herself fighting a False Dragon. It was with this in mind that she concentrated all of her time on learning the skills required of a Red Sister. She was raised after a further eight years, and successfully petitioned the Red, under the proud eye of her mentor Larina. Early years as Aes Sedai The first twenty-two years as Aes Sedai were spent mostly out and about. Anthea formed a very small yet effective eyes and ears network, to keep up with any rumours of men who could channel. She brought in two men to be gentled herself, one from Andor and one from Saldaea. The next forty four years have been spent in the Tower, teaching novices and recruiting the next generation of Red Sisters. Anthea has also been quite vocal about matters of Tower Law, and was absolutely outraged by the changes to the Laws. She would wholeheartedly support the deposal of Karana and Arette after making that decision. = One Power Score = Skill: 32 Strength: 28 Fire: 3 Air: 6 Water: 6 Spirit: 8 Earth: 5 Category:Biographies Category:White Tower Bios Category:Red Ajah Bios Category:NSW Category:WT NSW Bios